The Snaketion of Domination
The Snaketion of Domination (also known as The Snaketion of Domination of Debra) is a stable of famous snakes in nL's WWE. Recently, however, it has expanded its boundaries to include dragons and BIG DOGS. The stable debuted at Extreme Rules with Stone Cold's appearance in the Mexican Championship/Rights to Debra ladder match against Scott Steiner, Diesel, and John Cena. Formation The Snaketion was first formed at Extreme Rules when Stone Cold Steve Austin, frustrated over being held down by the white woman, Debra, formed the group to fight back against her oppression. Austin soon gave up his World Championship for an opportunity to beat Debra, however he failed as Scott Steiner won the opportunity instead. Austin took out his anger on General Manager Sin Cara instead, retaining his Million Dollar Chris Hero Memorial Iraqi Championship in the process. The Rattlesnake would next be oppressed at Payback, when he was arrested before his number one contender's match under suspicion of fucking around with the power. Despite bring proven innocent by the new West ofrica being revealed as the real culprits, Austin was not allowed back on Payback, even on the third day several months later.'' The ring rust from the months of inactivity took its toll on Austin, who lost his Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship back to Edge at Money in the Bank. However he would soon seek redemption as he entered the Super Money in the Bank ladder match along side his Snaketion brother, Jake "The Snake" Roberts. To everyone's surprise, Austin actually won the match and cashed in immediately on Sin Cara for his position as owner of the WWE. The match took place, however Sin Cara added a special guest referee, Hulk Hogan, to the mix, and brought out a special enforcer on behalf of the Carabinet. The enforcer turned out to be Santino Marella, defecting from the Snaketion despite not doing a damn thing in the first place. After an intense match Santino soon turned his back on Sin Cara and his payoff, rejoining the Snaketion. However all did not end well as Hulk Hogan leg dropped Sin Cara but refused to count the pin for Austin, revealing his aliegences to the New West Ofrica. The match had no ending. On Twitter, Vince Russo voiced his support for Austin over Sin Cara and Hulk Hogan, thus joining the Snaketion. On the kickoff show for Battleground, in the biggest match of all time, Austin defeated "Ghanawood" Hulk Hogan and Sin Cara in a triple threat match to become the new owner of the WWE, with a little help from the newest member of the Snaketion, The Late, Great Khali. Austin's use of power would soon be apparant as Randy Orton, a Snaketion member who hadn't debut yet, would be put in, and win, a 6 man ladder match to unify the Mexican and Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championships, creating the Debra Unappreciates Mexicans Belt Championship in the process. At Summerslam, Santino would unsuccessfully challenge for the InterJohtinental Championship, while Orton lost the D.U.M.B Championship to Justin Gabriel. At Night of Champions, Austin decided to put Santino's membership on the line for no reason, booking him in a Loser Leaves Their Stable match against Hogan, The Undertaker of the Ministry of Watah, and Damien Sandow of the Carabinet. However, Santino would remain in the stable after Undertaker pined Hogan. Austin then put his ownership of the company on the line in a Triple Threat Match for ALL THE MARBLES, along with the BIG SPLITTY WIG and Sin Cara's mask. Suddenly, the PPV feed was interrupted by Vince McMahon, who revealed that he had teamed up with the nWo to merge the 2K14 and 2K15 universes and take control of the WWE. Without the match even concluding, Austin lost ownership of the company, but the rattlesnake would not submit to his hated enemy. He quickly formed the second incarnation of the Snaketion, bringing in new followers Ricky Steamboat and Roman Reigns. Members *'First Incarnation (2K14):' *"The Rattlesnake" K. Malik Shabazz Austin *Jake "The Snake" Roberts *"The Viper" Randy Orton *"The Cobra" Santino Marella *"The Punjabi Python" The Great Khali (unofficial) *"Vic Venom" Vince Russo (honorary associate) Second Incarnation (2K16): *"The Rattlesnake" K. Malik Shabazz Austin *Ricky "The Shitty Charizard"/"The Dragon Snake" Steamboat *"THE BIG DOG"/"The SaBoa" Roman Reigns Championships and Accomplishments *'Stone Cold Steve Austin:' **''Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship'' (1 time) **''Undisputed WWE Championship'' (1 time) **''Former Owner of the WWE'' **''Super Money in the Bank'' *'Randy Orton:' **''Debra Unappreciates Mexicans Belt Championship (1 time) **Mexican Championship'' (1 time, final) **''Million Dollar Chris Hero Batista Memorial Iraqi Championship ''(1 time, final) Category:Stables